Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'
by KlaineCoffee
Summary: So Kurt Hummel finally got his chance at Broadway, but he comes back not only with a role but with a new interest. He's going to try to get Blaine Anderson's attention, one way or another. The fanfic is AU
1. Chapter 1

I,Kurt Elizabeth Hummel,am going to audition for my very first broadway musical in less than 2 hours.I have never felt more nervous than I am now,but I have also never known that I had this much confidence inside my Marc Jacobs sweater.I was born for broadway,and it has been waiting for my talents to arrive.I know there's gonna be competition,but I feel no pressure on that side,I've spent 25 years in the making for this moment,and I'm not wasting it.  
Blaine's thoughts:  
So today's my very first audition for a broadway musical,and I might die of is broadway,this is something I've been dreaming of all my life,but I just don't know if I can handle the competition or the pressure or the-Focus Blaine,you got get up on that stage,do your thing,and you'll be okay.I hope.

Blaine was nervously pacing waiting for his turn for the audition and then he bumped into someone doing vocal exercises. He fell on the floor and paper scattered. "Oh I'm so sorry did I hurt you? Umm sorry I'm just really nervous." Blaine said.  
"Oh no it's okay,no damage has been do-" Suddenly, Kurt and Blaine's eyes met and Kurt thought to himself, _oh dear God I have never seen such a beautiful person in my entire life,and I have spent 25 years looking at myself in the mirror._  
Blaine laughed and said "I'm Blaine Anderson. And you are?"

"Kurt Hummel."  
"Well, Kurt Hummel, you have an amazing voice."  
Kurt laughed nervously, "You're not so bad either."  
"Again,I'm sorry for bumping into you" Blaine said as he reached out to pick up his papers  
"Oh no it was partially my fault for standing in the middle of the way like that..." Kurt joined him by picking the papers up and then their hands touch. Blaine pulled away his hand from Kurt and helped him up, Kurt took his hand to stand. "Thanks...Uh so what part are you auditioning for?" Kurt asked.  
"I'm looking for a part in the chorus,I'm looking for starting small."  
"Oh but with a voice like that I have no doubt that they would cast you as a lead. "  
Blaine smiled at the ground and said "And you?"  
"I what?"  
Blaine laughed, "What part are you auditioning for?"  
"Oh I'm auditioning for the role of Lloyd." Kurt said with a smile of confidence.  
"Kurt Hummel,you're up in two,Kurt Hummel." A voice said.  
"Well that's you,Good luck!I'm sure you'll get the part." Blaine said with a cheerful smile.  
Kurt giggled and said "Thanks,umm but before I go,can I get your number?"  
Blaine smirked, "sure" as he wrote down his number on Kurt's hand.

As Kurt was going away, Blaine called him, "Hey, Kurt. Before you go, I want to tell you that he is kind of strict. So good luck."

"Don't worry, Blaine. I got this." Kurt smiled and skipped away to the stage.

Kurt got on the stage and put on a confident smile.

"I am here to audition for Lloyd." Kurt said.

"First. Have you ever had experience with acting and singing?" The director asked him.

"I used to perform in school…"

"And…?"

"I – uh…"

"It says here in your papers that you have never had experience with Broadway nor Hollywood… And you are here to audition for the greatest most successful remake of the Broadway musical in 1989 as the main character?"

Kurt felt bummed. _What am I even doing here? I should've auditioned for the chorus of the musical. I feel so stupid._

He remained silent. He tried to hold back the tears, oh my God. He was being overconfident again.

"Ugh, I should've told my assistant to not let the inexperienced people to audition." The director sighed.

"Well, since I am here, I want to audition. I didn't come here for nothing." Kurt said, trying to be fair.

"Then do it."

Kurt sang the first lines of the song until the director stopped him.

"Stop stop stop! Okay. First, you sound like a girl. Second, your hand gestures are wrong. Third, you are unfit for this role. NEXT!"

Kurt ran away crying, Blaine stopped him from running and held his arm "What happened?" but Kurt ignored him and kept running, he found a place to hide and started sobbing. All he did was humiliate himself. Why is everyone such a bully these days? His first day in New York was bull. He was so disappointed and embarrassed, _I should've done something other than Broadway_, he sighed.

Klaine Fanfic part three.  
"Blaine Anderson,you're up next." The voice called.  
Blaine took a quick look into the direction Kurt went before he entered the room.  
The director sighed. "And who you may be? He asked in a bored tone not taking his eyes off the list on the table in front of him."  
"Blaine Anderson."  
"What role are you auditioning for and do you have any experience with the theater?"  
"No experience and I'm auditioning for a role in the chorus." Blaine answered.  
The director let out another sigh. "Well at least is better than the wretched boy before you who wanted to audition for a lead with no experience."

_That British accent of his could not have been more annoying,and that stuck up attitude of his is not even do I care so much anyway?I barely know Kurt,and I shouldn't be so protective. I should start singing anyway_, Blaine though to himself.  
As Blaine started singing the first part of the song, the director called out, "Stop."  
Blaine froze in his place,he just knew he would get rejected. He just knew he wasn't ready.  
"You young man have a wonderful voice,and if it wasn't for your lack of experience,I would have given you the role of however,I am obliged to give you the role of a sheep may leave."  
Blaine just froze in place. He was definitely not ready for this. He knew he was good, just not this good.  
The director waved his hand, "Hello,why are you still here?"  
He quickly walked out.  
He was just about to grab his phone and start texting,when Kurt walked up to him.  
Kurt sniffed, "Hey,sorry I walked out like that, I was just so embarrassed. He dissed me for not having any experience and auditioning for such a role and that sort of pissed me off."  
Blaine giggled, "That's okay."  
"Enough about me,how did your audition go?"  
"A little better than I expected."  
"Did you get into the chorus?" Kurt asked excitingly.  
"No,he casted me as a sheep farmer."  
"OH MY GOD. That's amazing! Congratulations!" Kurt hugged him very hard.  
"Uhh…"  
Kurt giggled, "Sorry,I overreacted as usual."  
"It's okay..." Blaine said.  
Blaine's phone started ringing in his pocket, Blaine looked at the screen and said "Sorry,but I gotta me when they call you,okay?"  
"Yeah sure,and nice meeting you!"  
"Nice meeting you too."  
Kurt's thoughts:  
I wish he didn't have to leave so fast. I know we just met, but there's something different about him than all the guys I ever met. Or maybe it's just me being desperate after my breakup. Whatever, I'm still gonna try to meet up with him whatever it takes.


	2. Chapter 2

As Kurt arrived to his apartment in New York, he put his bag on the floor and sat on the couch, he started thinking what could have happened if he had more experience, maybe he would be holding the script in his hands right now, practicing the role for the play. Regrets swam in his head until the picture of the guy he saw popped up, he had those big brown eyes, the way his black hair is done perfectly, and his _smile._His smile when he first met him was beautiful, he couldn't stop thinking how handsome he is, he wanted a guy like Blaine and he started wondering if Blaine was thinking about him too.

Blaine was sitting in his room playing his guitar, he was exhausted from that day. He got a call from his boyfriend telling him to help him with moving some stuff to his apartment, it required so much energy but he would do anything for his boyfriend because he loves him, Blaine smiled at the thought of his boyfriend, so he started singing and playing "Teenage Dream".

Blaine stopped singing when he heard a knock on the door, he got up and opened the door and his face lit up. It was Sebastian, his boyfriend. He was standing on the door, holding a cake and smiling a toothy smile. "Hey Blaine, I baked you this cake to thank you for helping me moving my stuff to my apartment." Blaine blushed, "Aw, you shouldn't have. It was nothing, really."

"Well, obviously because you have those huge sexy arms." Sebastian flirted as he touched his arm.

"Uh, come in." Blaine said awkwardly. Sebastian put the cake on the table near the door and sat on the couch. "So, how did your audition go?" Sebastian asked. Blaine remembered Kurt, he had this weird thought if Kurt called him at this moment, when Sebastian is here. And Kurt is definitely gay, the way he speaks, moves, and sings.

"Better than I expected. He gave me the part of the farmer." Blaine said.

"That's my boy!" Sebastian said as he kissed his cheek.

"So, what do you want to drink? Coffee, tea, juice…?" Blaine asked.

"Juice, please." Sebastian smiled.

While Blaine was in the kitchen getting the drinks, Blaine's phone started vibrating, Sebastian looked at the phone and it was a random number. "Blaine, your phone is ringing!" Sebastian shouted so Blaine can hear. Blaine thought, _Kurt_. "Don't answer! I'm coming!"

Sebastian got suspicious about the don't-answer-thing but he didn't touch the phone anyway. Blaine came to pick up his phone from the couch and declined the call. "Who was that?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know. Maybe someone called the wrong number."

Kurt's thoughts:

Why did he hang up on me like that? Is he busy? Does he think I'm annoying? Relax Kurt, you're over thinking everything as always. You're being too pushy, it hasn't even been 24 hours since we met.

Just then the phone rang, and Kurt hurried to answer it, hoping it was Blaine.

"Hello?"

"I can tell this is from his girly voice," that was the director. "but anyway I didn't call for that. Although you have very little experience and your voice is not as manly as it should be, I admit that you have amazing talent and it would be a waste to let you not participate in our remake." He said.

"We won't give you the lead role, but as the second sheep farmer. Please pass by tomorrow to receive your script, and practicing starts next Monday."

Kurt froze in place. A flicker of hope lighted his heart, maybe he could become a Broadway star.

"Thank you so much, you won't be disappointed!"

The director let out a bored sigh, "I hope not."

As soon as he hung up, he madly tried to call Blaine, but this time he only got voicemail. Instead, he sent a text, then went into the kitchen to prepare lunch.

-Meanwhile at the Anderson apartment-

Blaine and Sebastian were intimately making out on the couch when Blaine's phone rang again. Blaine just couldn't let this one slip, he knew it was Kurt, and he couldn't just ignore him. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't. He pulled away although he really didn't want to, and looked at the text. Sebastian looked at him weirdly; Blaine never pulled away during a make out session.

"Are you cheating on me?" He asked with a flirty smirk on his lips.

Blaine made a nervous laugh, "No,no,i just couldn't ignore the phone much longer."

Sebastian knew this was a lie.

"Umm hey Blaine could you get me some juice?"

"There's some in the fridge."

"But I like it when it comes from you."

He pulled Blaine in so closely and kissed him some more. He tried to rip off his sweater, but Blaine pulled away, gave him a smirk and went to get him some juice. He snatched the phone off the table and looked at the message.

'Blaine you won't believe what just happened!I got a call and i was cast as the second sheep farmer!I hope i can get to know you better

Love,Kurt xo'

A pang of jealousy hit Sebastian. He decided maybe he should accompany Blaine to his rehearsals, and find out who was the guy trying to steal Blaine from him.

"Here's your juice."

"Forget the juice."

Then he attacked him in some more kissing before walking into the bedroom.

The next day, Blaine woke up to see Sebastian cuddling with him in bed, he looked at him and he was sleeping. He got up, picked up his phone, and went to the living room. He dialed Kurt's number to apologize of how he hanged up on him yesterday night.

"Hello?" A sleepy Kurt said.

"Hey, Kurt. How are you?" Blaine said awkwardly.

"Oh, hi Blaine!" Kurt's voice lit up.

"I have to apologize for yesterday for hanging up on you. I was… uh, I had a meeting, with my uh, with my music coach."

"Oh, you take music lessons? Can't I join you? Because I really need some."

"You can't. Because… I am almost done with him." Blaine felt guilty lying but he had to because he made a deal with Sebastian not to tell anyone about their relationship because it would ruin his 'image'.

"Oh okay. Did you get my text?"

"Oh, yes I did! Congratulations! I am so happy for you!"

"Thank you!" Kurt said. Blaine felt Kurt smiling through the phone which made him smile too.

He heard footsteps through the hallway, so he said hurriedly "Sorry, I gotta go bye." And hung up as fast as he could.

"Good morning" Blaine said.

"Good morning to you too." Sebastian said with his sexy smile which turns Blaine on.

Then, Blaine's phone rang.

It was the director. Blaine felt excited to answer so he pressed the "Answer" button like lightning speed.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi Blaine Anderson. I called to inform you that it's confirmed you got the part of the sheep farmer. Pass by today to get your script with the rest of the cast."

The director hung up very fast, it was obvious he wasn't in the mood for anything.

Blaine started dancing around and singing "I'M GONNA BE ON BROADWAY!"

He was being immature and childish in front of his boyfriend but he didn't even care, he is going to be on Broadway with his new friend Kurt!

Sebastian started dancing with Kurt, he was very happy for him. "When are you going to pick up the script?"

"Today!" Blaine said excitingly.

"I'm coming with you! I want to be here for you!"

"Okay, let's get ready. I am going to take a shower." Blaine said.

"Oh, and Blaine… Before we go, I want to pass by my apartment; I want to get my phone because I forgot it."

Kurt was thinking about Blaine 24/7, he wanted to see him so bad, he wanted to touch his skin again, he wanted to look into his eyes forever. It was like love at first sight, he couldn't wait to see in Blaine in Broadway again.

Kurt was getting ready to get his script; the problem is that anyone can pick up their script at any time they want so there was a less chance of seeing Blaine.

As Kurt was stepping out of his apartment, he pressed the elevator button, while he was waiting, he checked his iPhone for some messages then he heard the elevator open, his eyes on his phone, he came in and bumped into someone. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" the person said. "Oh I am so sorry!" Kurt said apologetically. "Are you new here?" the person asked. "Well, yeah I just moved in." Kurt said. "Oh, me too! What's your name?" the person asked. "Kurt Hummel, and you are?"

"Sebastian Smythe. Nice meeting you, Kurt." He let out his hand to shake it, so Kurt shook it with a friendly smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys. I am very sorry for the mistakes, I hope this one is better. And please review, thank you.

Sebastian's thoughts:  
That guy must be gay, because I have never seen so much hair product on a guy's hair other than mine. He's not so bad looking either. What was his name? Kurt something?  
As he took out his keys to open the apartment door, he remembered the name. It was the same name of the guy that texted Blaine.  
So this is the guy trying to take Blaine from me? Well Kurt Hummel not only have you made a new neighbor, but you got yourself a new enemy.  
Meanwhile, Kurt had just gotten out of the elevator only to find Blaine in the lobby. His face sparkled with joy.  
"Blaine! What brings you here?" He said with the biggest of smiles.  
"Oh hey Kurt. I didn't know you lived here! Yeah, I'm just waiting for my boyfriend." Blaine said with a little grin.  
A part of Kurt died. He now made sure that he was starting to like Blaine more than just a friend. But a boyfriend? That had surely not occurred to him. His body felt numb and his face showed the sadness he felt but he still managed to put on a smile.  
"Oh he lives here? Oh I didn't know, I hope we can become close neighbors one day"He lied with a grin. "Well I'm off to pick up my script, do you need a ride? I can drive you if you want."  
"Oh no, I'm going in my boyfriend's car." He replied.  
There again with the word boyfriend, Kurt really started hating this word.  
"Oh then I'm off!" He smiled one last smile before going off.  
Just as Kurt hopped into his car and drove off, Sebastian walked out of the elevator with a wild look in his eyes, searching for him.  
"Woah calm down you look like a lion!" Blaine laughed.  
Sebastian decided not to tell Blaine about wanting to find Kurt ,he was going to handle it himself.  
"A sexy lion?"He joked back.  
"The sexiest lion I have ever seen." Blaine replied just as he leaned in for a kiss.  
Sebastian backed off and looked around to see if someone just saw what happened, but no one paid any attention.  
"What did we say about kissing in public? Some of my friends live here, I don't want them to find out I'm gay." He whispered madly into Blaine's ear.  
Blaine embarrassedly apologized, then both walked out of the building.

As soon as they pulled out in front of the Broadway theatre, they could see Kurt leaving. Kurt noticed Blaine in the passenger seat, but didn't get a glimpse of his boyfriend in the driver's since he hurried out without another look.  
As Blaine went to get his script, Sebastian planned to keep Blaine's trust in him, or he might just leave him for planning behind his back, then he should not act suspicious at any time but at the same time, he was going to get rid of Kurt.  
"What's going on with you?" Blaine asked as he climbed in to the car.  
"What'd you mean?" Sebastian replied so defensively.  
"You're always so deep in thought today and the way you just replied? Don't like it."Blaine replied with the same aggression Sebastian gave him.  
"I'm sorry." Sebastian replied as he leaned in for a kiss.  
"Just forget it." Blaine pushed him away.  
Sebastian's thoughts:  
Uh oh, I'm losing trust. I have to fix this. We need to spend more time together or I'm going to lose Blaine.  
He drove him into a quiet place with a sea view.  
"Hold on while I get something from my bag in the backseat?" Sebastian asked.  
"Whatever." Blaine whispered.  
Sebastian climbed up into the backseat, and got his guitar He then climbed back in and played Blaine their song, 'Love Story'."  
He then tried to kiss Blaine, but Blaine was still mad and wouldn't let him get near him .He got out of the car and jumped into a cab before Sebastian could get hold of him, and decided to go practice his lines with Kurt. He didn't know why he thought of Kurt, but he had to get away. As he was in the cab, Sebastian followed him in his car.

Kurt was sitting on the grass in Central Park reading his script; he got a few words to say but a lot to sing. He began memorizing his lines but the thought of Blaine and his "boyfriend" kept hitting him, he wished Blaine was single but it was impossible for him to be because he is the hottest person alive. _Okay, Kurt. You have to focus on your dream, not on Blaine._ So Kurt went back to memorizing his script and practicing how to say them in emotion. Kurt got interrupted by the buzzing of his phone, it was Blaine calling. Kurt panicked and his heart started racing, he let out a deep breath. "Hello?" Kurt said. "Hey Kurt. Where are you now? I want to practice with you." Blaine said. _Oh my God, he wants to practice with me! No, Kurt. He has a boyfriend and it's a friendly meeting._ "I'm in Central Park, next to the Balto statue." Kurt said. "Okay, I will be here in five." Blaine said and then closed the phone. Kurt felt excited to be practicing with Blaine, "Five minutes," He said under his breath. So, he's going to sit there, and wait impatiently five minutes. Five minutes passed, and Blaine finally got there. "Hey Kurt! Are you ready to practice?" Blaine said smiling, "Let's do this, farmer!" Kurt said with a fake accent. Blaine sat on the ground facing Kurt and practiced their lines. Suddenly, an angry Sebastian appears, Sebastian came and tackled Kurt "Stay away from Blaine you fucking asshole!" Sebastian punched Kurt angrily in the stomach and on his nose and then kicked him in the balls. Blaine got up and took Sebastian away from Kurt but he kept on hitting him, it took Blaine all his strength to pull him away, Kurt felt deep pain inside his stomach and his nose, he didn't feel good. He also felt guilty, Kurt hated himself right now, and why was Sebastian hitting him? Kurt felt dizzy from the pain and the thinking so everything got blurry and fell on the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" Blaine shouted at him. "What do you think I'm doing? What do you think YOU'RE doing? You ran away from me to spend time with him!" Sebastian pointed his finger at Kurt with disgust. Blaine looked at Kurt and realized he just fainted and his nose is bleeding. Blaine looked at Sebastian and then at Kurt, Blaine felt like hitting Sebastian and ripping him into pieces for hitting him and making his pass out, he owed Kurt huge apology. He went to Kurt and held his head, "I'm sorry, Kurt." Kurt didn't deserve this. He was the one who should've been hit, not Kurt. Blaine sighed.  
"Wow… how touching." Sebastian said. "How dare you talk to me? Me and Kurt are friends and will always remain like this. He doesn't deserve what you did to him!" Blaine shouted and everyone started looking but he didn't even care, he was so angry. "Look, Blaine. I really want us to be together…" Sebastian said. "If you want us to be together, then you will not put your nose into everything and you will tell everyone that we're dating. It would be easier for us."

"I will think about it." Sebastian said.

Blaine carried Kurt and put him in the cab to take him to the hospital.


End file.
